


It Was the Lollipop

by TJB084117



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Peggy Carter, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Weddings, peggy is Bucky's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJB084117/pseuds/TJB084117
Summary: Another one of those Imagine Tony and BuckyWhat will happen when Bully-hater Steve propose to Spikey Peggy?Well, Bucky, her brother got to practice his groove on the dance floor and maybe, just maybe he will get a chance with that hot brunette who just walked in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea. I also love this pairing

Spending his Sunday on a dance class wasn't Bucky’s idea of having fun. He didn't even want to go there in the first place.

If it wasn't for that stupid lollipop, his mind sneered.

As a child, he lived in a save neighborhood with his parents and his sister Peggy. Their dad worked a full time job while their mom worked part-time at a clinic, not faraway from their house. So, Bucky took it as his job to pick Peggy up from the kindergarten and went to the clinic to go home with their mom after she finished her job.

He remembered he just had his 8th birthday celebration when he and a 5 year old Peggy met a boy being beat up on the back alley of the school. At that age, Peggy was quite rebellious and Bucky always had to come to separate a fight that somehow started between a boy and his sister.  
Apparently boys liked to annoy his little sister, just to see her raging anger. He got why they like to do it. Her face will turned as red as tomato, eyes bulging out and she got a way of making her mouth looked like a buldog’s. It was funny and creepy at the same time. He heard one of the boys even called his sister, Spikey Peggy. Bucky speculated that Spikey came from Spike, the killer buldog’s in Tom and Jerry’s cartoon.

Anyway, they saw this boy, probably Peggy's age tying to fight back against his three big bullies. Bucky knew those bullies. They were a year below him.

But, before he could tell them to scram, his crazy sister just marched over towards the war zone. The only thing he could do at that point was helped her sister and when those bullies saw them and probably recognized Bucky, they just ran away.

Peggy was going to go after them when Bucky pulled her by the collar of her shirt. They then helped the boy who surprisingly turned out to be the same age as Bucky and he was holding a lollipop. A freaking Lollipop.

Apparently, the bullies were going to steal this big lollipop from another kid when Steve, the boy came to the rescue. The kid managed to run away, leaving his lollipop when Steve distracted them. Steve, the hero that he was, tried to save the Lollipop from being stolen.

Bucky’s first impression of Steve was, this boy was nuts thinking he could take on three boys bigger than him. Peggy didn't think so.

She seemed to have the biggest crush on Steven Grant Rogers over him getting beat up over a lollipop, whose not even his in the first place. Steve didn't even get to return the lollipop back to its owner. Bucky thought that the crush would fade out by time, but nope.

Apparently, Steve’s mom was their mom’s new co-worker at the clinic, who just recently moved in from another city. Steve was even going to join his class.

Since then, they went home and even played together with Peggy tailing behind them. At first Bucky wasn't even that close with the small stature boy. But when you needed to help that same boy almost every single day from playing a hero at recess, well… Steve just grew on him.

Entering high school, Steve suddenly had a growth spurt. He got all those muscles, broad shoulders and even grew taller than Bucky. At school, they were always surrounded by girls. Bucky used his good looks and charms to have any girls and boys he wanted at school, while Steve just studied and studied hard to become a doctor.

  
So when graduation came, Steve got a scholarship into his choice of school while Bucky still didn't have a clue of what he wanted to do in the future. Finally, he decided to join the military. At that time, Peggy was still her lanky little sister with braces on her teeth.

Imagined how surprised he was that when he went home after his second tour at Afghanistan to find out that his best friend had hooked up with her baby sister. And her baby sister looked so pretty.

Apparently she was a late-bloomer and with her braces off, she turned into an angel. So when Steve went home for summer break, he felt head over heels in love with Peg.

And now, after 6 years of seeing each other, they're finally going to tie the knot. He still remembered how nervous Steve was when he asked Bucky for his permission to marry Peggy, since their father had died two years before. He just told him that Peggy was her own woman and she would shoot Bucky if he said no.

Bucky was happy for them and he was honored when Steve asked him to be his best man. The dancing part, not so much.

Bucky could dance. He even loved it. But, since he lost his arm due to a bomb in Afghanistan, ending his career as a sniper in his third tour, he didn't enjoy being in a crowd. Still, it was his best friend and little sister’s wedding party. He decided to suck it up and agreed to dance with Peggy for the father and daughter dance.

He admitted that he was kinda rustic in that department. That's why his sister forced him to take this dancing class. She threatened him by dismemberment of his genitalia if he ruined the dance for her wedding video.

It wasn't Bucky’s fault if he was too busy working at the Car Repair Shop that he forgot about the whole dancing class if Steve didn't asked him about it. It was two days before the wedding and he only got an hour of lesson left from the dancing class.

Oh God, he cannot screw this up. His not so tiny self depended on his dancing skill.

***

People started coming and finally the class began. There were probably only 10 other people besides himself in the class, including a couple of instructors. That means that Bucky has no partner.

The instructors started dancing for a minute, just to remind them of the steps they should memorize. The moment they stopped, they asked them to pair up and Bucky was left without. Maybe he shouldn't have worn a sleeveless shirt. People were usually uncomfortable looking at his prosthetic.

“I'll be your partner Mr. Bucky,” the lady instructor said with her French accent. She looked rather reluctant, when Bucky tried to put his metal prosthetic hand on her waist. He wasn't even gripping her that tight.

They started to sway with the other pairs, when suddenly the door to the studio was opened and a man entered. The man had tousled black hair and goatee. He worn a pair of dark shades, hiding the color of his eyes. He worn a pair of oil-stained jeans, that clued Bucky on this man being a mechanic just like himself. But what caught Bucky’s attention was the worn out black AC/DC t-shirt that showed all those muscles in that lean swimmer body of his. The man was smokin’ hot and just Bucky’s type.

“Did you start the class without me, darling?” The man said with a wide grin. He took off his sunglasses, kept it on his back jeans pocket.

He got the most amazing pair of caramel eyes. They were sparkling with mischief and confidence.

He was admiring those eyes until he was caught staring by the owner. Moreover, seeing the same interest lighted up in that person’s eyes just fueled Bucky with longing and desire he hadn't felt since he got his arm blown off.

Bucky wasn’t paying attention to anything the instructor was saying at that point because he was hypnotized by those mesmerizing eyes, face, body and the whole package.

And before he knew it, he was being paired up with the sassy hot guy and they were swaying around on the dance floor along with everybody else. He was so stunned at the touch of those strong hands around his waist and hand that he didn't notice when the man started talking to him.

“So.” Hottie said with a smirk. “What's your name sweetheart? I've never seen you here before.”

“Uuuuuuh…” His brain just shut down.

“Call me Tony, uuuuh. “ The hot guy winked at him.

“Mm… Bu… Bucky.” He uttered, cursing himself for being nervous. “This is my first day.”

“Bucky? What kind of name is that?” The man chuckled.

Oh my God, even his laughter was beautiful.

“Rather Bucky than Buchanan,” he said under his breath. Apparently even with music in the background, Tony could still hear him.

“Seriously?” Tony asked with arching eyebrows.

Bucky just shrugged as he danced, which wasn't exactly easy to do.

Tony just laughed as he kept on dancing with Bucky. Bucky loved that smile. He was so screwed.

When the dance ended, the instructors gave them a 5 minutes break. Bucky was surprised when Tony complimented him on his dance. The hottie was surprised when he told him that it had been years since he last danced with anyone, let alone waltzing. Last time he did waltz was when he danced with his mom on that mother and son dancing contest.

“After my last tour, I got a bit anxious in a crowd. I just don't really enjoy being surrounded by a lot of people. So yeah, this is kinda my first time dancing after getting this.” Bucky waved his metal arm and stood with back slightly hunch. “This arm doesn't exactly win me any dance, you know.”

“Well, let me tell you, sweetie.” Tony held his metal hand, kissed the knuckles. “This arm gives you character. I like you with it.”

“You don't need to flatter me,” he said, face getting warmer, but didn't pull his hand away. The sensory wires in Bucky's metal arm was so sophisticated that Bucky could feel cold, hot and even touch. So, he could feel Tony's tingling touch and kisses on his hand.

With a serious look, Tony told him. “I always meant what I said, honey.” His eyes traveled from Bucky's head to his shoes. He could feel those eyes slowly undressing him. “And I mean it when I said I dig you.”

It was rather hard to take Tony's words seriously when he waggled his eyebrows like that and smiled widely.

It was the first time in a long while since Bucky gave a full frontal laugh.  
Shit. He really, really do like this stranger.

Unfortunately, the lesson ended in an hour and Bucky was going to miss this new guy. He didn't just like what he see, he also like how easy-going Tony was and how much he had made him laughed just in one hour.

Maybe he could ask for Tony's phone number.

“Tony, can I…?”

Tony's phone was ringing. With an apologetic look, he answered the call. “Hello? Wait, wait… Pepper, honey. I want you to calm down… No… It's…”

The brunette took a few steps towards a corner, he stood there talking into the phone. He seemed so gentle and patient as he tried to calm that Pepper person down. Bucky felt his hope slowly diminished and vanished when he saw the look of fondness on Tony's eyes.

He should have known that the man was only trying to ease his worry. Somebody as good-looking as Tony couldn't possibly be single. A hot guy like that wouldn't go for someone like him, an armless ex-sniper.

Bucky couldn't stand to watch Tony looking suddenly shy and flustered when talking to that person on the phone. He felt the need to run away, embarrassed for mistakenly taking a stranger’s kindness as flirting.

So, he walked out of the building, going home to lick his wound.

***

“What's going on with you James?” His sister said, sitting beside him after dragging her white satin dress with her. She looked so beautiful with her hair pulled into a bun but still leaving her bangs out stylishly and a tiara with veil on top of her hair.

The wedding reception was almost over. Several people could be seen still dancing around the dance floor, but most of the guests have went home. Bucky still couldn't believe how Steve managed to book a fancy place like the STARK hotel for his wedding and wedding reception. The hotel was famous to have a long waiting list for wedding booking.

“ ’M fine,” he told Peggy. “Where's your husband?”

“Grabbing a glass of champagne for his lovely bride,” peggy smiled radiantly. “And don't change the topic.”

“I just…” Bucky sighed, combing his hair with a hand. “I met this guy. He's cute, funny and he wasn't even bothered by the arm.”

Peggy looked intrigued, showing a happy smile. “It's about time. So, why the sad face?”

Looking down at his hands, Bucky told her. “That's just the thing, sis. He's already had someone.”

He felt his sister’s hand gripping his left shoulder. “I'm so sorry, Bucky. You'll find someone else.”

Bucky nodded, putting his hand on top of his sister’s hand.

“There you guys are.”

He looked up and find Steve coming in their direction with a red-headed woman in a beautiful blue sleeveless gown. His best friend gave a quick peck onto his sister (Bucky still cringed every time he saw them kissing), handing a champagne flute to her.

Steve held his hand to help Peggy stand up. “Peggy, this is Ms. Potts, she's Mr. Stark’s hotel manager.” Portraying his boy next door smile. “Basically, she's our wedding organizer.”

“Oh it was nothing.” The pretty red head smiled.  
Peggy immediately gave the woman a one-armed hug while still holding her beverage in the other hand. “Thank you so much Ms. Potts. You gave me my dream wedding.”

Ms. Potts awkwardly patted his sister's back. “Call me Pepper. And your husband was Mr. Stark’s savior after all. So, everything's on the house.”

Bucky was so confused right now. Steve elbowed him slightly, talking quietly at Bucky's ear,” Did you remember the kid I told you I was saving?”

Whispering, Bucky answered. “Which one? You saved a lot of them.”

“The one with the big lollipop.”

“From that time we first met you? That kid?”

“Yeah. That was Tony Stark. He went to our school for two weeks, before he transferred to another school.” Steve nodded. “I was looking around the place when he called me. He recognized me even after 20 years, Buck. And then he offered to pay this wedding for free. He said as a thank you gift for saving him back then.”

The ex-soldier could felt his eyes bugged out. “It was Stark?”

Steve cocked an eyebrow, giving Bucky a winning smile. “Yep. Told you it wasn't a waste of time standing up to all those bullies."

Wow, what a coincidence.

“Actually, he was supposed to be here,” Steve had a thoughtful look. “He was going to ask Peggy for a dance.”

Suddenly, Ms. Potts apologized. “I apologized Mr. Rogers. Mr. Stark was caught on the traffic, so he couldn't make it on time. But he was so excited to dance with Mrs. Rogers that he went to a dancing lesson.”

His best friend snapped a finger, looking towards Bucky. “You must have met him, Buck. He booked the same dancing class as you.”

Well, he couldn't exactly tell Steve that he only went there one time, in front of Spikey Peggy. He's not suicidal.

“Pepper, Steve! Sorry, the traffic was bummer,” the newcomer said and then taking Peggy's hand, kissing it. “This must be Mrs. Rogers. Congrats on the wedding.”

The newcomer wore his hair neatly with expensive three piece black suit that would have cost Bucky his one year salary. He looked so different from the man he danced with last time. But he still couldn't forget those pair of dreamy eyes.

“Mr. Stark…” Steve started.

“Tony,” he insisted. “Mr. Stark was my father.”

“Tony, let me introduce you to my best friend as well as my wife's older brother…”

“Bucky?” Tony finally noticed Bucky.

“Hi, Tony.” Bucky greeted him, licking his suddenly dry lips.

He saw those eyes looking at his lips. “I try to find you after the class but you were gone.” There was a faint hurtful look on his face. “You didn't even put your last name in the list.”

“Steve registered my name.”

“Bucky? What's going on,” Steve gave him a confuse look, but before he could ask more questions, Peggy was already dragging her husband away and gave a wink at her brother.

When she looked back at Tony, he also didn't see a sign of Ms. Potts anywhere.

Before he know it, Tony pulled him onto the balcony behind the thick red curtains. He felt his heart raising, when Tony put his hand on His cheek.

“Why didn't you wait for me?” Tony said with a pained look.

“I.. I thought you weren't single.” He said, looking anywhere but Tony's eyes. “You looked so happy when you talk to that Pepper person.”

The hotel’s owner was dumbfounded for a second before he started chuckling. “Pepper is my subordinate, darling and also a good friend of mine. You saw her just now. She's ms. Potts.”

“But…”

“The moment I saw you in that dance studio with my robotic arm, you immediately intrigued me, Bucky.” His hand has moved to behind his nape. “And then we talked. That's when I started liking you.”

“My arm? You made it?” He looked surprised.

“Yeah, darling.” Tony smiled with a hint of amusement on his face. “I did also own a tech company specialized in many divisions, you know. That arm is my own invention. It's a prototype.”

“I didn't even know you're Tony Stark. If I'd known I would have..”

“I know. “ The billionaire was stroking Bucky's nape. “I like it that way. You were a lot relaxed around me.”

“I didn't think someone like you would want…” Bucky was unsure of what to say.

Bucky was suddenly being embraced by those strong arms. He could feel the hand on his nape moving towards his head and started massaging his scalp. Bucky was groaning, enjoying the touch.

“I do like you, Bucky.” Tony pulled back a little, gazing into Bucky's eyes. “How ‘bout you?”

Bucky told him quietly, almost in a whisper. “I do too.”

“So, what do you say?” The hottie tugged a small smile on his face. “Do you want to give ‘us’ a try?”

Bucky answered by pulling Tony's face towards his and kissed him on the lips. Those warm lips tasted like scotch with a hint of coffee. Bucky was melting.

Thank God for that damn Lollipop.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mojo just come back. Here a bonus chapter. After sooooooo long

Pepper Potts has worked and known Tony Stark for 6 years. And over the years, she had seen her friend with so many different lovers that she lost counts. Yet, either they were man or woman, none of them stick.

Most of them just wanted him as their personal bank or for the temporary spotlight. Even if they’re rich or ran around in the same circle as Tony himself, they only wanted him to alleviate their own status or steal his tech’s ideas.

Therefore, Tony had stopped going out with people casually since about last year. Pepper was glad of it because she hated seeing her friend had to fake his happiness around her. The way he said that he was fine and his relationship was going smooth sailing. That nothing was wrong , even though his eyes told her everything she needed to know about his true feelings. The fact that he was anything but happy.

As his friend, the woman was beyond joy when the billionaire took her advice. If being in a relationship made him miserable, maybe taking a break from his love life would make him happier.

Of course, Pepper was right. She has never seen Tony more relaxed in his life than the past year. And then just two days ago, for the first time in a year, the genius brought up a topic about a someone to her at her office. At first, she didn’t really listen to him talking about this person. She thought he was just going back in the relationship ‘game’.

“So, you’ve met someone?” Pepper asked in a boring tone as she scribbled down on her notepad. She really need to check the last prep for the Rogers wedding.

After all, if it wasn’t ‘he saved my ass those years ago, Pep. Please, please, please, pretty please?’, the red-headed wouldn’t even think about slipping the wedding between her tight schedule.

“Not just someone, Pep.” He swiveled on the guest chair in front of her desk, happily. “He was the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. And he also looked yummy. But, he just suddenly up and go. And just my luck, the only name I could find out from the studio was Bucky. And no last name.”

“U-huh.” Flowers check. Champagne check.

Then, something he said made Pepper trail of thoughts stopped.

“And what a coincidence, he has my arm.” Tony remarked excitedly. “The prototype robotic arm that I’ve made those years ago, Pep. I almost didn’t remember him if it wasn’t for the arm, you know.”

“Really?” She cocked an eyebrow.

Pepper still remembered the man. The operation was scheduled on her day off and Tony dragged her to secretly watch the installment of the arm. She was with Tony when he checked on the arm before the man woke up from his sedation. She remembered that Tony’s eyes were lingering not just on the war veteran’s arm, but also his face. The way he brushed the former soldier’s hair from his face.

Maybe the wounded man reminded him of his deceased butler, who was also a former soldier. Pepper only knew the old man for a couple of years before he died, but without a doubt, she could see how close Tony was to Mr. Jarvis.

It was amusing and surprising. Tony looked so tender at that moment. But at that time he was in a relationship with that asshole, Ty. And Tony being Tony, he was faithful and infidelity was never in his vocabulary. The same thing couldn’t be applied to that sleaze bag.

And when he broke up from that good for nothing person, Tony has already forgotten about the soldier.

“And he didn’t even know me, Pep.” His smile was blinding at this point. “Seriously, he looked so shy and genuine. He looked at me like he wanted to eat me, like I was just your everyday regular handsome man.”

“Regular?” Pepper couldn’t help but smirked at that.

“There’s nothing regular about me,” he waggled his eyebrows cockily,” but you get what I mean.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.”

The happy crinkles on the sides of his eyes were more pronounced when he said,” It was refreshing when he didn’t recognize me. We didn’t talk much, but…” his expression softened,” there’s something about him, you know. I feel like we could be something.”

“You know… You can always search his name in the prototype’s candidate list,” Pepper tapped her a finger on the notepad, smiling gently at her friend. “If you truly like him, it wouldn’t be hard to find him.”

“I know.” He smiled sheepishly. “I just… Not to sound cheesy or cliché…” He looked a bit consternated. “If we were meant to be, I would meet him again.”

Cheesy? Pepper rolled her eyes. Romantic is what he is.

“And if by a week, we still didn’t run into each other, I will look at his address.” He winked.

And now, two days in, faith was being generous. She was surprised and amused when she remembered what Tony said to him before. Now, her boss was slow dancing with the former soldier on the almost empty dance floor.

The billionaire has this really wide grin on his face while his dance partner, Bucky looking flush and laughter could be heard from him. Tony looked so pleased for making the man laughed that he nuzzled his nose on Bucky’s cheek. In turns, the man looked flustered and smiled fondly at the man.

They were so cute and sickeningly sweet, pepper tooth hurt.

Who would have thought that Tony’s savior would turn out to be Bucky’s best friend?

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen my brother looking so happy,” Mrs. Rogers said to her from beside her, where they were sitting on the closest table from the dance floor.

“Same here, Mrs. Rogers,” Pepper raised her flute of champagne to her lips. “I haven’t seen Tony…Mr. Stark, as happy as now. The last time he looked like this was when he gave his best man’s speech in my wedding three years ago.”

She could still recalled the proud look on Rhodey’s face when Tony gave his ridiculous yet sweet speech.

The two women were looking at each other, smiling with twin twinkles on their eyes.

Mr. Rogers piped in from beside his wife. “Oh no. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re thinking, honey. I know that look. You leave those two alone.” Looking at Pepper, he looked rather sternly like a serious giant puppy,” You too, Ms. Pepper. Just let them be.”

Ignoring her husband, Mrs. Rogers told her,” Call me Peggy, Ms. Pepper. I think we should meet over coffee after I get back from my honeymoon.”

“It would be my pleasure, Peggy.” She agreed with a mischievous smile. “And please, just Pepper.”

The groan coming from Peggy’s right side was drowned by the background music playing on the dance floor. The happy couple didn’t know what awaits them as they swirled on the dance floor.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoy Tony's side of the story from Pepper's POV. Sadly Rhodey couldn't be there since he was deployed somewhere else at the moment.


End file.
